the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesiscide College's Field Trip
Genesiscide College's Field Trip is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2016. Plot It is a typical lunchtime at Genesiscide College. In the canteen, Morten Larsen is arm wrestling both Ryan McLintock and Stuart Stewart at the same time, attracting a huge crowd placing bets on who will win. Eventually Morten is victorious, causing Ryan to storm out with rage. The bell then rings for registration. Everyone goes to their tutor bases - tutor group 2 have their usual banter before George Schunmann enters to take the register and drone on about the prices of college meals going up. He reminds the group about a field trip to Gunview Country Park tomorrow that the whole college must go on, otherwise their grades will be lowered. Nearly everyone facepalms. The next morning, all the students have arrived at Gunview Country Park apart from a few slow people, much to the annoyance of James Harrington and Nathan Cox. Ryan soon turns up on a segway board, holding hands with Pamela Milne who is on rollerblades. Robert Schunmann suddenly rages over Ryan riding his segway board around the country park, so he tosses it in a ditch where it blows up; Ryan roars with anger. Robert then moans at Keira Duley for wearing flip-flops. Everyone sniggers over Harris Ashford making smells in the toilet and Jake Harper being the last to arrive. After the students have strolled to a huge hill, George announces that their task is to use a table of random numbers to select coordinates on the hill for placing quadrats on, then estimating what percentage inside them is covered by a plant George assigned them to observe in addition to recording environmental conditions for a fieldwork project. The students groan and decide to just get it over with. Annika Falk and Mark Ward, who are doing birdsfoot trefoil, are having trouble finding anything of interest when the latter points out he has spotted some - he picks up a severed bird's foot and waves it in Annika's face, causing her to squeal. Cooper King and Chris Allan speed things up by tossing the quadrats rather than using random coordinates. The former does a huge throw; the quadrat smacks Damien Woodbridge on the head, knocking him out. Robert then roars. Soon the students get so bored they start eating snacks and playing Poke Mum Go instead of doing fieldwork. Nathan starts running up and down the hill. Paul Cunningham notices a rival Poke Mum gym at Pizza House that is occupied by noobs, so he asks Ryan, Cameron Cameron, Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul to slip away from the country park and dominate it together; all of them agree. George and Robert rush over to Evie Duncan who has attracted a swarm of wasps with her perfume, giving the five skivers the perfect opportunity to sneak out. Later the others start laying transects down, while James rages at Daniel Waumsley for Snapcatting instead of helping him with the work. Suddenly two RustTrucket 4000s crash through the bushes - Matthew and Richard swerve around in one while Ryan and Cameron mow down shrubs in the other! Crates of Yummy-Gummy-Super-Duper-Fizzy-Dizzy Fuzzballs fall out of the former truck, which the more daring students stuff in their bags. Morten uses his fishing rod to reel his friends into the bushes, away from the chaos, before they scatter away from Ryan's truck zooming through and rumbling into the distance. George and Robert scream and faint, with everyone else running for their lives! A few trees then fall down, blocking the only exits. Next minute Paul flies overhead in a RustBuckopter 2000, dropping cartons of expired milk on Damien. Everyone shrieks and heads for some bushes at the top of the hill. Unexpectedly Svörfuður Hilmarsson zooms through the air on a bicycle yelling "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIIIIIKEEEE!!!!!" with Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson chasing him. He painfully lands as the RustBuckopter runs out of fuel, plummeting towards him! Paul parachutes out. Morten screams and tosses injured Svörfuður away from the falling helicopter, however his fishing rod gets caught on the bike. The helicopter crashes and blows up right next to him, causing him and the mangled bicycle to go flying into a ditch. Debris from the impact flies everywhere, injuring nearly everyone. Matthew then steers the RustTrucket towards Morten, who has broken his foot in the explosion; Asbjørg Fjelde bursts into tears. Suddenly all his cousins hop into the truck, shoving Matthew and Richard out - Edvard quickly veers it away from Morten, though it rolls over until it gets stuck in a crater left by the RustBuckopter. Asbjørg, Patrick McCrae and Tom McFarlane pull Morten's cousins, who have fainted from their wounds, out of the wreckage, shocked over what just happened. Meanwhile, Morten is crying loudly enough to be heard by Samuel Davidson in his prison cell, causing him to roar with laughter. A big ambulance bus then arrives, along with the police who start questioning those who avoided the debris. Paramedics rush over to carry Morten, his cousins, their rescuers and some others into the bus; the former wails uncontrollably as it drives off to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, though he later calms down due to the fact that his cousins saved his life. Everyone else throws mud at Matthew, Richard and Paul, the latter of whom is laughing like a maniac, before the police handcuff the three and drive them to Dundundun Prison. Most of the remaining students are sent to Genesiscide Hospital as outpatients. Later that day, the incident is shown on the national news. Hospitalised characters The following characters were sent to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. *Chris Allan *Edvard Andersson *Jonas Andersson *Nathan Cox *Asbjørg Fjelde *Bjørn Henriksen *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Morten Larsen *Patrick McCrae *Tom McFarlane *Pamela Milne *Taylor Oswald *Shannon Porter *Stuart Stewart *Peter Washington *Daniel Waumsley *Damien Woodbridge Music *The Lost Vikings (SNES) - Viking Rock Concert (plays at lunchtime) *The Lost Vikings (SNES) - Factory Beat (plays when the students are arriving at the country park) *UFO Kamen Yakisoban - Family Restaurant (plays when the students begin their fieldwork) *Golden Axe II - Title (0:27 onwards, plays when Paul, Matthew, Richard, Ryan and Cameron sneak out of the country park) *Streets of Rage 2 - Expander (plays when the RustTruckets are driven around the country park) *Streets of Rage 2 - Mad Max (plays when Paul pilots the RustBuckopter) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes